


Endurable

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Huddling For Warmth, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Even after Prince Dimitri's warning, she wasn't prepared for Faerghus's snow and cold.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Endurable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> Written for [Sapphic Stocking Stuffers](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/25483.html).

She'd never seen this much snow before in her life. Alliance territory could get a decent amount during the winter months, but that was pretty snow for the winter holidays. The kind you danced in, flopped on your back to make snow angels, built snowmen with your brother when he wasn't too busy being Mr. Responsible. Prince Dimitri had warned them all of what they'd be walking into as they marched towards the capital, but in Hilda's opinion he hadn't warned them enough.

She'd never been more grateful to Marianne than she was right now, bundled in her spare cape and pressed against her back as she rode faithful old Dorte through the thick white plains. He was a strong horse even in his advanced age, and apparently anyone important to Marianne was important to him. Or at the very least he would tolerate them as a passenger for a whole day.

_If only we had the money to get some nice carriages. Then we'd be snug and toasty and I could cuddle as close as I wanted to Marianne without breaking her concentration,_ Hilda thought. And they wouldn't be putting as much strain on the horses. Maybe. Pulling people in carriages might be harder than being ridden, she'd have to ask Marianne what Dorte thought of that.

At least if she couldn't be in a cozy carriage cuddled next to Marianne with a soft blanket over their laps, she could still be close to her like this. Hilda sighed, leaning her head against the back of the other woman's shoulder, and tried not to fall asleep. They'd be approaching the outskirts of the capital soon, where they'd make camp in a fortress.

(At least they'd get to sleep indoors. Sort of. It wasn't a luxurious castle or a cozy inn, but it was better than a flimsy tent.)

It felt like an eternity before they reached that fortress, and it looked like it had seen better days. The walls were crumbly and the door's lock was rusty enough that even Ashe had trouble picking it before it gave way.

"Well, at least there's enough rooms for everyone," Marianne murmured as she and Hilda found theirs. Drab, sparse rooms with uncomfy-looking beds and no windows. Not that Hilda minded the last part, she'd had enough of looking at snow for a whole day. Frankly, she wasn't too impressed with the Kingdom so far even if it _was_ technically a nice place. Cold, snow, long marches, and the Empire breathing down their necks didn't make for a good first impression of a place, though.

"Good. I don't want anyone's feet but yours touching me while I'm sleeping," she said. They changed into their night clothes, neither one even bothering to be bashful after they'd changed and even bathed together so many times. At this point the only reason they didn't live in the same room at Garreg Mach was that the rooms were too small for more than one person at a time.

For all its faults, at least the drafty window-less room in a crumbly old fortress was big enough.

"I still can't get used to this," Marianne sighed. "I'm doing the best I can for everyone, but...all this fighting, this bloodshed, it's..."

"I hate it, too." Hilda crawled under the covers, patting the spot on the soft, lumpy mattress next to her. Marianne snuggled in beside her and they pulled the blankets closely around them. "I'd rather be doing anything else, even studying or training back at the monastery."

"You haven't complained much, though," Marianne said. "No offense, it's just, you're not shy about making your feelings known." Hilda smiled a little, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, you're here. That automatically makes it bearable, even if only by half. Maybe a little more." Marianne's cheeks flushed.

"Oh, Hilda..."

"I mean it, too. You're a good listener, you're great with the horses, you've saved me during more battles than I can count, and you're warm to snuggle up to on a cold night," Hilda said. "Actually...you joining the Blue Lions was the main reason I did, too."

For a moment, the only sounds were the howling winter winds and the thudding of Marianne's heart. Marianne snuggled closer after a moment, tucking her head in the crook of Hilda's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here, too. I...I don't know how I'd have gotten through the last five years without you."

Hilda closed her eyes, brushing her lips against Marianne's temple. This was why she adored Marianne von Edmund. For all her faults and perceived shortcomings, she was earnest and sweet and made everything that much more endurable.

"Then we'll always stick together," she whispered.

The winds howled on, but even with the crumbling walls and the draft Hilda knew she was safe as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
